The Once Dying Breed Destiny Book 1
by megomekaiba-89
Summary: Based on some events from the book and movie Eragon. In the country of Egloria in the time of war and corruption the Dragon Tamers must rise again and battle the evil king that rules the lands. I suck at Summaries, just read and find out!
1. Prologue

_**The Once Dying Breed: Destiny-Book One**_

_Prologue_

Among the dark forests and green fields, Eglorïa was a country far beyond all reaches of the modern world. After the death of its king, King Admetus, things began to fall apart since there had been no heir to the throne. Dragon Tamers, the lords of dragons and the king's best warriors, were disbanded. And along with their disbandment, some men grew angry and separated forming a much more powerful group; the Dragon Slayers. The Slayers, once comrades to the Tamers, hunted down and destroyed them and their precious dragons. The Tamers became a dying breed; the remaining Tamers hid their dragons and moved to unknown places while very few people believed them as brave men anymore. And with that, the Dragon Slayers became the self-proclaimed rulers of Eglorïa with its leader, Lord Tereus, as its new king. Very few groups liked their new rulers, especially the sorcerers and sorceresses of Corinus; and they created an underground kingdom where they governed under King Admetus' beliefs. The rural villages, however, were under the rule of the Dragon Slayers. And in the small village town of Lemnis, a teenage boy could change the face of Eglorïa forever.


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Once Dying Breed: Destiny-Book One**_

_Chapter One_

A man around the age of thirty-six walked out onto his farm,

"Adonis! Bloody hell, where is that boy?" he said.

High upon the hills was a boy of nineteen years, with scruffy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a sword in hand, pretending to fight some invisible enemies. Adonis Flyheight lived with his father Roscius on a farm that grew cotton and was shipped everywhere all over Eglorïa. Adonis' mother Galaia died of Cholera years ago while trying to save their crops during a harsh hailstorm. It had struck grief to the family, especially Adonis' father; her death was unbearable and he was in isolation for about a month.

The village beauty, Alcyone, came to Adonis' side to comfort him while his father was in isolation. She was beautiful, with hair of sunshine gold and eyes as blue as the sea…but she was also misunderstood; Adonis was the only one that could understand her.

Alcyone sat on a large rock and watched Adonis swordfight, "You're quite the remarkable fighter," she said.

"That I am," he said proudly, then stabbed the invisible man through the heart.

Alcyone stood up, "You did it! You saved me from the dreadful Lord Tereus!" she said, "And for that I shall give you a kiss," She stood up on her toes and gave Adonis a kiss on the cheek.

Adonis bowed before Alcyone, "It has been my pleasure, my princess to have saved you from the evil king," he said.

Then Adonis heard a faint call for his name, "Oh no, my father's mad at me again for not tending to the fields," he said.

"Well then, you better get to it," said Alcyone

"Then I'll see you later Aly," he said.

"You too Adonis," said Alcyone. The two waved goodbye and then Adonis went down the hill to meet with his father.

Adonis huffed over to his father, "What do you want now," he said.

"You know how much I need you for this; I need you for the harvest coming up, not on a hill daydreaming," said Roscius.

"I know, you remind me of that every day," he said, annoyed.

Roscius pointed a finger at his son, "This…never happened when your mother was alive," he said, referring to Adonis' rebellious personality.

"Yeah, and now she's dead because _you_ wanted to save the crops," said Adonis, his voice beginning to rise.

"Don't you DARE insult your mother's memory!" yelled Roscius.

"No, I insulted _you_," said Adonis in a low angry voice. He turned on his heel and went upstairs to his room, leaving his father at the state of shock.

Adonis slammed his bedroom door and sat on his bed, "_I know it was his fault, he forced mum to go out there with him to save the crops…and I was there when she died. Father was still in the fields trying to rebuild the crops_," he said to himself. He then lay down on his bed and went to sleep, not knowing what the next day would be like.

The next day Adonis walked into town to visit Alcyone; he wanted to take her out to lunch. They went to the nearest tavern and ate by a window,

"This is really lovely Adonis, you're sweet," said Alcyone.

Adonis smiled and then heard exciting talking by the fire pit; he smiled, "Deiphobus is telling folk stories again," he said.

Alcyone smiled as well, "Let's go have a listen, I have yet to hear his stories," she said. She then took his hand and they sat by Deiphobus, a man in his early forties and that was wise beyond his years with his long dark brown hair and piercing silver eyes.

"They were the king's best men, and his best friends," Deiphobus started, facing the fire pit. He then turned around. "The Dragon Tamers; one single Tamer could tame ten dragons at a time, to create a whole legion of dragons under the king's orders. The Tamers were the greatest warriors of all Eglorïa, the greatest until the King's death,"

Alcyone sat there excited while Adonis was wide-eyed and entranced, "And what happened to the Tamers after the King died?" Adonis asked.

Deiphobus looked over at Adonis, "They were hunted down, by their own friends that now call themselves 'The Dragon Slayers', their swords painted red from killing the Tamers and their dragons. Others who survived fled and changed their identity," he said.

"But they must still be alive, if not the dragons would be wild and attacking villages," said Adonis.

"There's no use boy, the Dragon Tamers are extinct. If they were to rise again, I hope they're a match to the tyrant," said Deiphobus, pointing to a glum but very prestige portrait of King Tereus.

The groups that surrounded Deiphobus clapped in agreement, catching the attention of some soldiers that were passing by, "You better watch your tongue man, or sooner or later you _won't have one_," said the soldier.

Deiphobus nodded to the soldier, "My apologies. I'm sorry to have insulted your king," he said.

The soldiers then left as well as the crowd that was around Deiphobus. "I'll see you tomorrow Adonis," Alcyone said, then she walked back home.

Deiphobus still sat by the fire, Adonis sitting across from him, "What do you want Adonis?" said Deiphobus.

"I want to know more about the Dragon Tamers, they're really influential," said Adonis.

"Huh, that's new. A boy wants to learn more about Dragon Tamers, an endangered species. _Go home_, boy. Tend to your father's fields where you belong," said Deiphobus.

"I don't belong here; I was not fit of a provincial life like this. I belong far from these hills and somewhere else," said Adonis.

"Well then, if that be the case meet me in front of the tavern at sunup tomorrow," said Deiphobus.

Adonis nodded and then returned home to get ready for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Once Dying Breed: Destiny-Book One**_

_Chapter Two_

The next day Adonis woke up extra early and went up to the Tavern to meet up with Deiphobus. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm going to show you something," said Deiphobus, leading him to a secluded open field.

Deiphobus turned to Adonis, "You'd better stand back," he said.

Adonis stood back as he was told and watched Deiphobus meditating, Adonis became a little confused. From a distance Adonis could hear a faint screech, he looked to the sky and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen; a dragon. Adonis was amazed; the dragon had silver scales, almost as blinding as the sun but as gentle as Deiphobus' eyes.

Deiphobus turned to Adonis, "This is my dragon Electra," he said.

Adonis walked up to Deiphobus, "And you're a…a…a," he said, stuttering.

"Yes, I am a Dragon Tamer," said Deiphobus.

"And a very good friend," said Electra.

Adonis flinched a little, "The Dragon can _talk_?" he said.

"All dragons can talk, silly," said Electra.

Deiphobus stroked Electra's scales, "She's right, all dragons can talk. Well once they're tamed," he said.

"Can you teach me?" said Adonis excitedly.

Deiphobus looked at him, "Only if you're willing to give up everything you were to become and take up the responsibilities of the Dragon Tamers," he said.

"I am," said Adonis proudly.

Deiphobus smiled and patted Adonis on the shoulder, "I believe you can do great things Adonis, but first you need to tame a dragon," he said.

Deiphobus pulled out a small silver whistle and blew through it; there was no sound.

"How come I can't hear the whistle?" asked Adonis.

"Because, this whistle is at a frequency too high for human ears. And each call is different, and your dragon should be flying in at any moment," said Deiphobus.

Deiphobus, Adonis and Electra looked to the skies, the Deiphobus smiled, "Ahh, there she is," he said, pointing to the clouds. A dragon with ivory scales flew out of the clouds and landed right next to Electra.

Adonis walked up to the dragon, "She's beautiful," he said.

He tried to stroke her scales, but Deiphobus stopped him, "This one's dangerous Adonis; she's not fully tamed, but she can only come when she's called. Her wild side is still in her, so you have to be cautious," he said.

"But what am I to tame her with?" asked Adonis.

"Magic,"

"And how am I to be a sorcerer?" asked Adonis

"The Latin words for calm down is 'Sedare Declivis'" said Deiphobus, "But search your soul, the magic will come to you,"

Adonis stood in front of the ivory dragon and took a deep breath; he placed his hand in front of the dragon, "Sedare Declivis," Adonis muttered, then the Dragon went on his hind legs and started screeching.

"She's not doing it!" he said.

"You must say it with more confidence!" said Deiphobus.

Adonis then took another deep breath and then placed his hand in front of the dragon, "Sedare Declivis," he said again, this time with more confidence and power.

Then all of a sudden a blue light surrounded them, "What's going on?" asked Adonis.

"You're becoming one with your dragon," said Deiphobus. The blue light shattered and read through the land, and had woken up a powerful sorceress and an angered wicked warlock.

When the blue light subsided Adonis shook a little, "Whoa, I feel…different," he said.

Deiphobus came up to Adonis and took his left hand, "Look here," he said, pointing to the top of Adonis' hand where a new mark had been made, "This is the marking of the Dragon Tamers. Of course the dragon in the middle signifies all dragons. The compass rose that surrounds the dragon represents how the Tamers protect all corners of Eglorïa, no matter what,"

Deiphobus walked over to the ivory dragon, "You're going to have to name her," he said.

Adonis came up to his dragon and stroked its scales, "I think I shall name you…Dejanira. And you are a really beautiful dragon," he said.

"Dejanira is a beautiful name for her," said Deiphobus.

Dejanira nodded, "And I like that name as well," she said.

Adonis then began to learn a few more spells he could use as a Tamer. The next day a man a few years older than Adonis came up to Deiphobus, "Hey Cadmus; long time, no see," he said.

"I came as soon as I heard, so this must be the new Tamer," said Cadmus, looking at Adonis.

"Yes, he is. Adonis, this is my good friend and fellow Dragon Tamer Cadmus of Dialos. Cadmus, this is Adonis; a farmer's son here in Lemnis," said Deiphobus.

Cadmus was rather tall for his age, with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Cadmus was younger than Adonis when he became a Dragon Tamer, he was one of the last ones to be chosen before Tereus hunted down the Tamers.

"Wow, you're a Dragon Tamer too? This is a great honor," said Adonis, then looked to the sky, "It's getting late, my father's waiting,"

Adonis was about to run back into town until Dejanira stopped him, "Wait, you must be cautious now that you're a Tamer. I shall be in hiding for the time being and whenever you need me just meditate and I shall come," she said.

"I will," said Adonis, and then he continued to walk into town.

Adonis went straight to bed without telling his father the events of the day. Meanwhile, in the dark castle of Calaïus, a man dressed in maroon robes walked through its halls,

"A Dragon Tamer has been chosen some time ago; we need to find him…and kill him," said the man.

A few of the man's best soldiers bowed, "It shall be done Lord Malus," thy said


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Once Dying Breed: Destiny-Book One**_

_Chapter Three_

The next few days Deiphobus became Adonis' mentor and teacher while Cadmus helped a little as well.

"You're doing great Adonis. Soon you'll be a great…" said Cadmus.

Adonis' head turned sharply, "What's that?" he said.

Cadmus smiled at Deiphobus, "The boy's senses are more attuned now, impressive," he said.

"No, I'm serious. Four horses are heading this way," said Adonis.

The three Tamers turned around to see exactly for noble steeds; and on one of the well-decorated stallions sat a very beautiful woman. The woman got off of her horse and walked up to them; she had long wavy brown hair and dark violet eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Adonis.

"I am Evangeline Crescent, Princess of the underground kingdom of Corinus," she said.

The three Tamers bowed to her, "Your highness, what news do you bring?" asked Deiphobus.

Evangeline's smile went away, "Danger comes on swift wings to this little village. Lord Malus, Lord Tereus' advisor, has sent his warriors out to find the new Dragon Tamer…and kill him," he said.

Deiphobus turned to Adonis, "Lord Malus' warriors, known as the Adjutoris. They're ruthless and will continue killing till they reach their goal. Malus is after _you_ Adonis, we must get you to the underground kingdom of Corinus," he said.

"But make haste, they're coming at any minute," said Evangeline.

"What about Electra and Dejanira?" asked Adonis.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of ourselves," said Electra.

Adonis and the others heard a faint scream, "Oh no, they're here," said Evangeline.

Adonis turned, "I know that scream," he said, "ALCYONE!"

He began to run towards the village, "ADONIS! DON'T!" yelled Evangeline.

All of them followed after Adonis as he went back into town and into the tavern where all the people inside were slaughtered. Adonis looked around and saw all of his dear friends killed; then he finally found Alcyone, injured and really weak.

Adonis went up to her and put her in his arms, "Aly," he said.

Alcyone slowly opened her eyes, "Adonis," she said weakly, "They're after you,"

"Who?"

"Malus' warriors. We didn't want to tell them, but they forced the bartender tell them where you lived," she said, and then she caressed his cheek, "I love…you," then she slowly drew her last breath.

"No…" said Adonis, and her used his fingers to close Alcyone's eyes.

He gave a little sob and rocked Alcyone in his arms, "Come on Adonis, leave her be," said Evangeline.

Adonis got up and placed Alcyone in a proper burial position, "But…if they told them where I lived then…" said Adonis, "Father," Adonis then darted out of that tavern.

"ADONIS! GOING HOME WILL ONLY BRING YOU MORE SORROW!" yelled Deiphobus, and then he and Cadmus climbed on a horse.

"Is he always this stubborn?" asked Evangeline as they rode on a full gallop towards Adonis' house.

"All the time," said Cadmus, riding next to the princess, "That's what makes him an amateur Dragon Tamer,"

Evangeline shook her head and gave a small smile, and then it went away as they stopped on Adonis' farm. The crops were put ablaze, as was the house. They walked closer, and Adonis could see his father's bones engulfed in flames. Adonis stood there in shock, a single tear fell down his face.

Deiphobus came up to Adonis, "There's nothing left for you here Adonis. Now come, you are needed in Corinus," he said patting him on the shoulder.

Adonis turned and then got on one of the horses that were free from the fire, "Then to Corinus. Dejanira, watch for any more of those things coming," he said.

"Okay Adonis, but you better be careful," said Dejanira. She and Electra flew into the air and traveled ahead of them.

"It'll be five days' ride to Corinus," said Evangeline.

Adonis rode up to Evangeline, "How did this underground kingdom come to be?" he asked.

Evangeline turned her head away from her conversation with Cadmus, she smiled, "Well, my people, the Magus, believed that Lord Tereus was not fit to rule Eglorïa. The way he hunted down the Dragon Tamers and corrupting society; so we built our own underground kingdom away from the watchful eyes of Tereus. My father, King Nireus, had all able men construct the kingdom with their alchemy. I was only five when I was announced as Princess of Corinus, and when I was sixteen I was given the title of Enchantress. But that was then when I made my _first_ enemy," she said, looking forward.

"And who was that?" asked Adonis.

"Lord Malus, a traitor to all Dragon Tamers," said Cadmus.

"Yes, Lord Malus knew that I would get really powerful now that I'm older. He's an evil warlock Adonis, he won't stop till I'm dead," said Evangeline.

Adonis then looked over at her, "Then in that case, I'll protect you princess," he said.

Evangeline smiled, "You're sweet, but you're just a boy," she said.

"I'm not a boy, I'm nineteen and a Dragon Tamer," Adonis said, a little annoyed.

"With a lot more training to do," said Cadmus.

Evangeline and Cadmus shared a smile, "Speaking of dragons, where's your dragon Cadmus?" asked Evangeline.

"Oh my dragon's hiding somewhere safe, until I call her," said Cadmus.

"Good, we're going to need all the help we can get when for what's coming ahead," said Deiphobus.

Cadmus gave a nod as the sun began to set over the mountains.

They went into a small village, "We shall stay here the night," said Cadmus, pulling up to an inn. They placed their horses in the inn stables and were able to get a few rooms for a reasonable price.

"Well then, goodnight," said Evangeline, smiling.

"Goodnight Princess," said the three Tamers.


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Once Dying Breed: Destiny-Book One**_

_Chapter Four_

The days after that were the same, more riding and at night they would sleep at the nearest inn. After all the riding, they had reached a mountain that was different from all the other ones; it looked like the top of that mountain had been blown off.

"Finally, we're here," said Evangeline.

"But this is a mountain, I don't see any city," said Adonis.

Evangeline got off of her horse and knocked on a part alongside the mountain. Then suddenly a small portion of the mountain, used as the front doors, opened.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not everything's what they seem," said Evangeline.

As the doors opened it revealed a large kingdom around forty stories tall that went all the way up the mountain, with eight levels. And on one side was the royal castle in its entire splendor. Evangeline and her guards showed them into the palace; a man ran up to Evangeline and spun her around. The man gave her a kiss, which made Adonis' heart sink. After Alcyone's gruesome death, Adonis couldn't help but have some certain feelings for this Princess. But what was also bad was that if he ever interfered with the couple he would be in very serious trouble. And all this time he kept it to himself, which was also a bad move as well.

Evangeline smiled and turned to her friends, "Tamers, this is my fiancée Gaius; he is a sorcerer like me, but not as powerful. Darling, these are the last of the Dragon Tamers; Deiphobus, Cadmus, and the newest member to the Tamers…Adonis," she said.

Gaius was a tall man, had long blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes. Though he was skinny, he was very strong and a powerful sorcerer. He had come from a rich family and he and Evangeline were betrothed since their infancy.

"Pleasure," said Gaius, smiling, "Your father might want to meet them,"

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea. Come, I'll take you to my father," said Evangeline, then she and Gaius brought the Tamers to the throne room.

Evangeline, Gaius and the Tamers bowed, "King Nireus," said Gaius.

King Nireus was a man in his early fifties, and had grayish-brown hair and blue eyes, "Who are they?" he asked, pointing to the three Tamers.

"Papa, this is Deiphobus, Cadmus and Adonis. They are the last of the Dragon Tamers," said Evangeline.

"The last of the Tamers? Then where are your dragons?" asked Nireus, looking around.

"They're in hiding your majesty," said Cadmus.

"Lord Malus was after young Adonis here. I thought it would be best to take the last of the Tamers here to be safe," said Evangeline.

"That was a very capital idea my dear. And of course your ideas are always the greatest," said Nireus, kissing Evangeline's forehead.

Evengeline turned to the Tamers, "We have a secret entrance for your dragons to come in and be safe as well. Then I shall take you to your quarters," she said.

Night began to fall over the mountain, Gaius was lighting all the lamps with his magic. At the top of the mountain the moon shone through shining some moonlight all over the city; Evangeline brought the Tamers over to another side of the mountain, a secret place only known to the house of Royalty.

A large door opened to reveal a waterfall, "You can call your dragons now," she said.

Then within ten minutes three dragons flew in; Dejanira, Electra and a black dragon with red eyes.

Cadmus came up to the dragon, "Hello my beauty, how have you been?" he asked.

"Much better Cadmus," said the dragon.

"She's so beautiful, what's her name?" asked Evangeline.

"Her name's Bellona,"

Evangeline smiled, "Well then, they'll be very well taken cared for. Come, I'll take you to your rooms," she said.

They followed her up a few levels and to three rooms with balconies viewing the city. Each room was different, each with the colors of their dragons. Adonis changed into sleeping clothes and went over to the balcony to think.

Evangeline walked in with a tray of food and a pitcher of water, "Adonis, are you all right?" she asked.

"A little, it's just…so much has happened because of me," said Adonis.

Evangeline poured a cup of water and went to Adonis' side, "It couldn't have been your fault, they were acting on instinct and they wanted to protect you. They had a feeling that you would be in trouble so they risked their lives so you could be _here_," she said.

Adonis took the cup and drank a little, "But Alcyone died," he said.

"And you think your presence would have changed all that? You would have been captured, or worse killed. Either way _someone_ would have been killed, and there's no changing it. It's in the past, goodnight Adonis," Evangeline said, she then gave Adonis a kiss on the cheek. Evangeline gave him one last smile and then left the room; she walked down the hall when she felt a dark presence nearby.

She had turned around sharply and saw Cadmus, "Goodness, you gave me a fright," she said, bringing her hand to her chest, "Did you need anything?"

Cadmus just smiled and placed his hands behind his back, "Oh no, I don't need anything. I was just taking a stroll, taking in the night air," he said then he walked closer to her, "My dragon Bellona tells me that legions of Adjutoris are heading this way,"

Evangeline looked at him strangely, "How could they know where we reside?" she said.

"Malus is powerful, remember that Ethne. One day you'll have to fight him, and you have to be ready when the time comes," said Cadmus.

"I am always ready, you know me better than that Cadmus," said Evangeline.

Cadmus came up closer to her and ran his fingers through her wavy hair, "And we wouldn't want to lose the Crown Jewel of Corinus now, would we?" he said, smirking.

She looked at Cadmus hesitantly, "Uh, I have to go and get some sleep. We have to inform the city for evacuation," she said, stepping away, "Goodnight Cadmus," she then turned and walked through the halls to her bedroom that she shared with her fiancée Gaius.

Cadmus, however, just continued smirking and turned on his heel to walk back to his bedroom.

Back in Adonis' room Adonis lay on his bed, "_Since Alcyone's death, all I think about is Evangeline. She's so beautiful…and she's engaged. God, I feel so STUPID_," he said to himself. Adonis' eyes then slowly began to close, and sleep took him.


	6. Chapter 5

_**The Once Dying Breed: Destiny-Book One**_

_Chapter Five_

The next day Deiphobus woke up Adonis, "Come, we must get you ready," he said. Deiphobus was dressed in battle armor that had hints of silver in it to match his dragon.

"Ready for what?" asked Adonis, yawning.

"Somehow Malus knows you're here. His armies are going to attack this place; we must get you ready for war," said Deiphobus.

"War? I don't think I'm ready for such a task," said Adonis.

His bedroom door opened and Evengeline came in with her battle outfit on; it was a royal battle dress that was also agile for her figure. Three men followed her inside, carrying Adonis' armor and weapons.

"Time to get ready Adonis, I shall return when you're done," said Evangeline.

The three men began to help Adonis dress Adonis in his armor, "Remember what I taught you Adonis, and once you try it out today, you'll be a great Dragon Tamer," said Deiphobus. The three soldiers finished dressing Adonis and then they left.

Adonis placed his gauntlets on when Evangeline walked in, "You look…fit for war," she said, looking at his outfit.

"As do you," said Adonis, smiling.

Maius, Gaius' younger brother ran into the room, "Your highness, the Adjutoris are here and they're scouting around the mountain for an entrance," he said.

Maius was a couple years younger than his brother Gaius, and was handsome in his way that was particularly different from that of his brother. He had long black hair, his eyes a rich green like that of the forests that lurked around the mountain hiding Corinus. Many women loved him, but there was only one woman on his mind that he believed was ever worthy for him.

"Okay, we'll be on our way. Have the women and children evacuated to the underground tunnels?" asked Evangeline.

"Yes, they have. The last of the group has entered and they're ready to close the doorway and seal it," said Maius, nodding.

"Ethne, your father said you should oversee the dragon armor fittings with us," said Cadmus, walking in.

"Ethne?" said Adonis, puzzled, "Who's that?"

Evangeline turned to Adonis, "Oh, Ethne is my other name here in Corinus. Those who know me well call me that," she said, "Now follow me; we must go and see your dragons,"

As they all headed towards the waterfall entrance, Cadmus and Maius fell behind from the others.

"So, have you talked with them yet?" asked Cadmus.

"Yes, I have…I _was_ the one who gave Lord Malus the location so he could send the Adjutoris over here," said Maius.

"And what of Ethne?" asked Cadmus.

"All in good time my friend; soon she will be captured and sent to Lord Malus. And then she'll be _mine_," said Maius.

"But what of your brother Gaius? He won't let her go," said Cadmus.

"Don't worry, my master has taught me well. My brother will be disposed of before Ethne ever suspects," said Maius, grinning.

"This will pull of nicely then," Cadmus said, smirking.

When Cadmus and Maius caught up with the rest of the group, the guards had already begun suiting up their dragons.

Adonis smiled up at Dejanira, "How does it feel?" he asked.

"It really feels quite comfortable," said Dejanira as the face armor came over her face.

"The dragon's armor was built of the lightest metal, but is as strong as a rock. These were designed to fit the dragons like clothing. So they are meant to be comfortable," said Evangeline.

Adonis stroked Dejanira, and she gave a purr. A soldier ran into the room, "Your highness, the Adjutoris are beginning to break through the main gates. And the king needs all of you by his side ready for battle," said the soldier.

Evangeline nodded, "Follow me," she said, bringing the group down a secret passage, "The dragons have a different passage to meet us with my father,"

Cadmus and Maius gave each other a malicious look and then continued to follow the group. When they met up with King Nireus, the dragons joined behind them. On the ground floor, Gaius was with their troops, staff in one hand and sword in another. Evangeline was nervous and scared, so she slowly began to shake. Adonis looked over and noticed how vulnerable Evangeline was, so he took hold of her hand. Evangeline looked down and saw their hands together; she smiled and then looked back towards the front doors.

The loud pounding echoed through the city, and slowly the last of the townspeople went into the underground passageway leading to a sanctuary far away from Corinus. The soldiers then closed the doors of the passageway and sealed it, then went back to the front doors as they began to break away. When the doors were bartered in, large men in heavy battle armor swarmed in and attacked. On a couple other levels of the city were archers and sorcerers launching arrows and spells towards the Adjutoris. The Adjutoris looked like deformed men, with the ferocity of tigers and leopards and one by one the sorcerers of Corinus began to fall.

Gaius fought hard, and Evangeline and the Dragon Tamers went to the lower levels to fight beside him. Deiphobus was in the air destroying Adjutoris by the masses while Cadmus, Adonis and Evangeline fought on the ground. Adonis fought alongside Evangeline while behind them Gaius and Maius were fighting a couple of Adjutoris.

The two Adjutoris cornered Gaius, "Maius, help me brother," he said.

The two Adjutoris backed away, and Maius went up to his brother smirking, "I'm sorry dear brother, but I've chosen my side…and that's with Lord Malus," he said. "Why?" said Gaius.

"Why? For _power_!" said Maius, "…and for Ethne. You honestly think she'd want you when she has someone like _me_? Of course the older brother gets to be betrothed to the heiress to Corinus…but it was _I_ who wanted her the most," Maius then raised his sword in the air, "For the last time, goodbye my brother,"

Then with one swift stroke Maius' sword plunged through Gaius' heart.


	7. Chapter 6

_**The Once Dying Breed: Destiny-Book One**_

_Chapter Six_

Evangeline turned after killing an Adjutoris and saw Maius' sword running through Gaius; she was in a state of shock. Adonis saw this as well, but then got cut in the arm from the Adjutoris he had been fighting.

Adonis fell to the ground in pain, Evangeline went to his side, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"It's just a scratch," said Adonis.

Then from behind Evangeline came a hand with a cloth soaked in a sleeping draught. The cloth covered her mouth; she strained a little till the draught knocked her out unconscious. Cadmus, who had been holding the cloth, caught her in his arms.

Adonis couldn't get up and save her, so he gave Cadmus an evil glare, "How _could_ you? How could you betray us all?" he said.

Maius wiped the blood off of his sword, "It's easy, boy. There was someone in my way, and I got rid of him. And now I have my prize…the beautiful Ethne," he said, smirking.

Bellona, Cadmus' dragon, landed in front of them and Cadmus, and Maius carrying an unconscious Evangeline got on the dragon and they flew out of the top of the city. Adonis watched as they flew away, his heart full of vengeance and failure.

Dejanira landed next to her master, "We can still capture them, they're not that far from here," she said.

"What's the use? I'm not that powerful to stand against those two. I let Evangeline down, I couldn't save her," said Adonis.

"Don't wallow yourself in self-pity. You _can_ save Evangeline," said Dejanira.

Deiphobus ran up to Adonis, "What happened here?" he asked, seeing Gaius' dead body in the corner.

"Cadmus and Maius were against us this whole time. Maius killed his own brother and Cadmus drugged Evangeline unconscious. They flew away before I could do anything," said Adonis.

"We have to go and save her then," said Deiphobus.

"It's no use now, they're long gone…and I'm a failure," said Adonis.

"Don't blame yourself for their actions. No one knew that Maius and Cadmus would be traitors, I didn't even know!" said Deiphobus, shrugging his shoulders, "But what I _do_ know is that Ethne needs you. Her fiancée is now dead, and you're the only one left who can save her,"

Adonis looked down and gave a sigh, then looked back up at Deiphobus, "How am I to find her then?" he said.

"Well, we have to tell King Nireus his daughter being captured and his advisors might be able to help us track and find Lord Malus' castle," said Deiphobus.

Adonis weakly got onto his feet, "_Don't worry Ethne, I'm going to save you_," he said to himself.

Adonis and Deiphobus went back to the castle, King Nireus pacing, "The Adjutoris are leaving, why is that?" he asked.

Adonis walked closer to the king, "Because they got what they wanted," he said.

"Who?" asked King Nireus

"Your daughter,"

Nireus turned, "Ethne? Why would they take her?" he said.

"Because Maius loves her and wants to make her love him back. And he killed Gaius in the process so he could take her," said Adonis.

"This has all gone wrong; this act of treachery was the worst that's ever happened since the formation of the Slayers," said Nireus, sitting on his throne placing his face in his hands.

"But Maius was not the only one who was a traitor…Cadmus was his accomplice," said Deiphobus.

"This is bad; my daughter is the most powerful Enchantress in all of Eglorïa. If she's under the control of Lord Malus and King Tereus, they'll use her power for their advantage," said Nireus

Adonis looked up to the king, "We'll save your daughter. That's what the Dragon Tamers do; protect and save the people of Eglorïa from evil, whatever shape or form," he said, "But we need to know where Malus dwells,"

Nireus brought Adonis and Deiphobus to a map of Eglorïa, "Malus' fortress is here, past the Odiosus Forest and up the Periculosus River. The name for his castle is Calaïus," he said, pointing around the map.

A guard came over with a velvet pillow with a bow and a quiver of arrows resting upon it,

"Take this; it is an enchanted bow and arrows. May this be help to you as it has been for my Ethne," said Nireus, handing the bow and arrows to Adonis.

"I will uphold this with honor, your majesty," said Adonis, bowing.

Deiphobus bowed as well, "We shall return your daughter safely your majesty, we'll make sure of it," he said.

Deiphobus brought Adonis to the waterfall entrance where their dragons had waited,

"How long is it to get there?" asked Adonis, placing the saddle on Dejanira and getting on.

"It's about a two days' flight there, but we're going to hide in the Odiosus Forest. If we were to be attacked, then we would be vulnerable," said Deiphobus.

Deiphobus got on Electra, "Follow my lead, with King Nireus' directions I know the way," he said.

The two dragons flew out of the waterfall and into the clear blue skies.


	8. Chapter 7

_**The Once Dying Breed: Destiny-Book One**_

_Chapter Seven_

Meanwhile, in Lord Malus' castle _Calaïus_, Maius and Cadmus carrying an unconscious Evangeline walked up to Lord Malus. Lord Malus was not a man of few words, nor was he on kind words. He had long black hair with traces of red in it to represent his bitterness. Malus was the advisor to the King Lord Tereus and was also a Dragon Slayer; his dragon whose name was Alecto had dark red scales and a viscous tail that could destroy buildings.

Malus sat on his throne, "Ah Maius, have you brought her my apprentice?" he asked.

"Yes, I have Master Malus. Enchantress Evangeline Crescent, also known as Ethne," said Maius, ushering Cadmus to walk forward.

Malus placed his hands together, "You have done well, and once I get enough of her power she'll be yours," he said.

"Thank you, Master," said Maius, bowing.

Maius and Cadmus walked away and to a bedroom covered with hanging curtains and drapes. Cadmus gently placed Evangeline's body on the bed,

"Are you sure she won't get away when she wakes up?" said Cadmus.

Maius' hands hovered over Evangeline, "Her body's now magically pinned to the bed, suspending her powers. She _can't_ leave," he said, smirking.

As the sun began to set Deiphobus turned to Adonis, "We must find shelter…it's beginning to get dark out," he said.

Adonis nodded and then Electra and Dejanira dove into Odiosus Forest and landed gracefully on the ground floor.

They set up a small fire, "Have you known Evangeline for quite some time?" asked Adonis, trying to strike up a conversation.

Deiphobus turned his head, "Ethne? I've known her since she was born. I had a feeling she was destined for greatness, having the title of her godfather," he said.

"Godfather? How come you couldn't tell me this before?" asked Adonis.

"Because I thought you wouldn't care, and just so's you know I was the one who nicknamed her Ethne," said Deiphobus.

"Really?" said Adonis, smiling, "And did you love her a lot?"

"Well of course, I never really had a family of my own. Ethne's mother was one of my dearest friends, and then sickness took her few weeks after Ethne's birth. As godfather, I wanted to teach Ethne everything I knew. But unfortunately Nireus wanted the best teachers for her so in my sadness I left their city once called Angaïs and came to live in Lemnis where I met your parents Adonis," said Deiphobus.

Adonis gave a nod, "And then you decided to be my mentor," he said.

Deiphobus nodded, "Yes," he said, smiling; "Now go and get some sleep,"

Adonis then lay on his mat and went to sleep, as did Deiphobus.

Back at Calaïus Evangeline began to slowly wake up; she tried to wipe her eyes but her wrists couldn't leave the bed. The door opened and Maius walked in smirking,

"Poor Ethne, you can't leave this castle. Once Lord Malus takes your power, I will marry," he said.

"I will _never_ marry Maius," said Evangeline angrily.

"I'm sorry my dear, but once your powers are gone you won't have a choice," said Maius.

The doors opened again and Lord Malus walked in, "Evangeline Crescent, after all these years searching I finally have the ultimate power right in front of me," he said, smirking.

"How come you couldn't capture me when I was younger?" Evangeline asked.

"Because I knew your powers hadn't matured when you were younger, I had to wait for you to reach the appropriate age," said Malus, and then turned to his apprentice, "Get her ready for the extraction. My patience is warring thin. I need new power,"

Malus left the room and then Maius undid the spell that pinned Evangeline to the bed. Guards came and grabbed her off the bed and followed Maius out of the room.

The sun began to rise over the mountains as two dragons took flight out of Odiosus Forest and hovered over the Periculosus River,

"Malus' castle should be up ahead, and I have a strange feeling something's not going to go well," said Deiphobus.

Electra and Dejanira came for a landing far away from the castle; Deiphobus and Adonis got off their dragons. They hid behind some rocks as guards that were surrounding the castle were doing their rounds, some guards were running back and forth from inside the castle,

"What's going on?" asked Adonis.

"Well if I can hear it correctly," said Deiphobus, leaning his head against a rock, "There's a ceremony happening at Noon…Evangeline's involved,"

"Wow, that's amazing! How can you do that?" said Adonis, surprised.

Deiphobus turned sharply, "Shush, they'll hear you," he said, "You'll learn how to do that soon enough, my friend. We're going to sneak into the castle and save Ethne before Malus tries to do any harm to her,"

Adonis and Deiphobus slowly climbed down the rocks and hid behind a wall; across the way were two guards conversing. Deiphobus muttered a spell under his breath that was pointed at the guards and it made them drop out cold. Deiphobus and Adonis took the guards robes and followed a block of guards marching into the castle for the ceremony. The ceremony was held in a medium-sized arena where all the guards surrounded a table. On the table was Evangeline, chained to the table and dressed in a ritual garb unconscious. Cadmus and Maius stood by her, Maius crossing his arms and smirking. Lord Malus came out with a black staff wearing ceremonial robes.


	9. Chapter 8

_**The Once Dying Breed: Destiny-Book One**_

_Chapter Eight_

Deiphobus and Adonis didn't get too close to the ground floor, but just enough to see the ceremony. Then the guards began to chant slowly; Deiphobus and Adonis just shrugged and followed the other to prevent suspicion. Lord Malus began to mutter a spell too low for anyone to hear as his left hand hovered over Evangeline's body. Slowly a purple light began to outline Evangeline, representing her power. At that point Evangeline's eyes opened in an instant and she began to struggle with all her might. Some of her power began to slowly transfer through to Malus' hand and a red light surrounded him. Evangeline gave a scream and slowly the purple haze that was surrounding her began to lower. Deiphobus pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed it towards Malus. Being discreet, he shot it and cut the top of Malus' hand breaking the power transfer. The glow hovering over Malus and Evangeline went away and Evangeline passed out due to how much power that had been taken from her. Malus held his hand in pain and saw Deiphobus and Adonis,

"SIEZE THEM!" Malus shouted.

The guards stopped chanting and tried to catch the two dragon tamers. Deiphobus jumped high into the air and sent a spell hitting all the guards that had surrounded them,

"Maius! Cadmus! Get the princess out of here!" shouted Lord Malus.

Maius nodded and used a spell to take off the chains linked to Evangeline. Adonis jumped out of his spot to go after Maius, but then Cadmus created a force-shield sending Adonis to the floor. Maius placed Evangeline in his arms and he and Cadmus made a run for it. Lord Malus snuck through a secret compartment and away to safety as the guards scrambled to capture Deiphobus. Adonis raced after Maius, bow and arrow in hand. Cadmus continued to throw spells from behind him hoping that it would hit Adonis. Adonis dodged each one and pulled out his sword and hit one of the spells back at Cadmus.

The spell hit Cadmus square on the back and knocked him off his feet. Adonis ran past Cadmus and tried throwing some disarming spells he learned from Deiphobus at Maius. Maius ran into Evangeline's room and placed her body on the bed.

Adonis ran into the room and Maius whipped around, "Adonis…you honestly think that you can save her?" he asked, "Ethne doesn't need to be saved boy,"

Adonis pulled out his sword, "She doesn't deserve you Maius, and she _never_ wanted to be with you," he said.

Evangeline gave a stir, "What--? What's going on?" she said, looking at them.

"Ethne, are you alright?" asked Adonis.

"I'm a little weak, but I'm okay," said Evangeline, standing up with her hand to her head. She looked over and saw that Adonis had a bow and some arrows, "My bow and arrows; my father gave it to you?" she asked, smiling faintly.

Maius pulled out his sword, "Enough talking, I will not let you take my Ethne," he said.

Evangeline frowned, "_Your_ Ethne? I'm sorry Maius, but after you killed my fiancé, _your brother_, it revealed to me what kind of man you are. You are a selfish traitor who has lust for a woman who will never love you," she said angrily.

Adonis gave Evangeline the bow and arrows and then two of them cornered Maius, "I'll never forgive you for killing Gaius. Should I just kill you now?" she said.

She raised her bow and aimed it at Maius' heart, but Adonis placed his hand on hers, "Wait a second, maybe he should be spared," he said.

"Adonis, are you crazy? Maius…he's evil! With his betrayal he destroyed a lot of what was once good in Eglorïa," said Evangeline.

"But still, he's a _person_," argued Adonis.

Maius smirked and then hit a small button on the floor that made the corner turn into a secret compartment, leading him to safety.

Evangeline strapped her bow and quiver of arrows behind her back, "Why did you do that Adonis? Huh? I was so close to avenging Gaius, and then you decide to have a conscience. You have changed _too _much," she said angrily.

Evangeline shook her head, "Never mind, we should find Deiphobus," she said, and then ran out of the room.

Adonis was surprised when Evangeline snapped at him, but then followed her to the ceremonial room. Most of the guards were on the ground unconscious, while those who remained fought Deiphobus. Once Evangeline and Adonis entered, Evangeline turned around and closed and locked the door behind them with a spell. Adonis began sword fighting as Evangeline fired arrows, slowly getting closer to Deiphobus,

"We must get out, we can lock them in here," said Evangeline.

Deiphobus nodded and then threw a force-shield spell, throwing the guards on the ground. Adonis, Deiphobus and Evengeline ran for the only exit and Evangeline used a locking spell to lock the guards inside. All three of them ran out of the castle; Lord Malus, Maius, and Cadmus watched as Evengeline, Adonis and Deiphobus ran out to their dragons that were waiting for them.

"That Adonis is becoming in a pain, as is Deiphobus. Even though I have some of Ethne's power, it's not enough. Ethne is still powerful than I," said Malus, his fingers tapping the castle balcony.

"We'll get them again, but this time the plan has to be much better," said Cadmus.


	10. Chapter 9

_**The Once Dying Breed: Destiny-Book One**_

_Chapter Nine_

Dejanira and Electra flew into the air, Evangeline riding with Adonis.

"Where are we going?" asked Adonis.

"Somewhere where Malus won't find us," said Evangeline.

"We'll go to the nearest town and the rest we'll go on horseback," said Deiphobus.

They flew over the forest and landed where the forest ended. The dragons dropped them off and flew into the forest for safety. Adonis, Deiphobus and Evangeline then walked into the nearest village. The village was scarce and there were very few people. They found a small inn that had been poorly taken care of,

"We're probably going to have to get one room, due to the events that happened earlier," said Deiphobus.

Deiphobus paid for the room, and they went to a shack that was called a room. There were a few beds in the room, the walls and floor completely filthy.

"My god has anyone here learned to clean?" grumbled Adonis.

"Shut up Adonis, be glad you're not dead," said Deiphobus.

Evangeline was still a little mad and sat on the bed, "How could you not let me kill Maius? He's still going to come after me, and he won't stop till he gets what he wants?" she said with anger in her voice.

"But he's a _person_ Ethne, letting Maius go will be good for you," said Adonis.

"You do not realize what you've just done Adonis, you just don't," said Evangeline, and then she blew out the candle and went to sleep.

Back at Calaïus Lord Malus got onto his dragon Alecto, "I'm going to see the king to inform him on the recent events. You two stay here and devise a new plan of action," said Malus.

"Of course sir," said Maius.

Alecto flew into the air with its rider to the red sunset towards Lord Tereus' castle. The sun began to rise for a new morning by Odiosus forest. Adonis, Evangeline and Deiphobus bought a few horses,

"Where are we off to?" asked Adonis.

"There is a place where we can seek refuge for the time being. With the wood elves we will go," said Deiphobus.

They all got onto their horses and rode northeast to the valley to meet with the elves.

_To Be Continued in Book Two of the Destiny Trilogy_


End file.
